


Writing Exercise #1

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-05
Updated: 1997-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing exercise. Blair has a friend who writes erotic fiction, and she likes to share with him and Ellision. They like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Exercise #1

Blair sighed as his computer beeped at him, signaling the arrival of more email. At this rate he wasn't ever going to get that article researched... He logged in his user ID for the mail site and grinned when he saw the addy. Cara! He hadn't heard from her in a while... He called up the message and settled more comfortably in his chair to see what she'd written him...

*************

"Damn, it's warm in here," he muttered out loud as he shifted back uncomfortably. He should know better by now to read *anything* Cara sent him--it was bad for his blood pressure, his breathing, his heart--hell, it was bad for his *jeans*, which were currently being stretched out of shape by the rock hard cock standing at attention within them. Still, it had been a good story. How'd she do it? Just by combining words together, she never failed to turn him on. He'd finally had to confess to Jim about this friend of his that he only knew through email, who sent these hot stories his way occasionally. Of course, Jim only benefited from him reading them, so he didn't have a problem with it.

"He's gonna be in for it tonight," he muttered out loud again, his eyes straying back to the paragraph in the story where the one man was preparing his lover for entry by opening him with his tongue. Jesus, just the thought of that... He slid one hand down his stomach, felt the muscles tighten imperceptibly. His cock twitched in response, and hardened a bit more. Blair shot a glance at his closed door. It was late-afternoon, and his office hours were over. Did he dare try to take care of this now? He'd never make it home in this condition... Wishing once again for sentinel hearing he stroked his hand once more across the fabric-covered erection, felt his blood pump a little faster. He grasped himself through the jeans, using the rough cloth to further the stimulation. A small moan escaped him as he stroked, the sensations building quickly.

He cast his eyes back up to the computer screen, hitting the scroll button with one hand. The other hand slid up and down his engorged cock, moving a little faster now.

"Enjoying yourself, Chief?" There was no mistaking the dry humor in that voice.

Blair pulled his hand away from his cock so fast he nearly tipped himself out of his chair. "Jim! How the hell'd you get in here so quietly?" His heart was pounding like sixty, both from his arousal and from the near-heart attack.

"I don't think you'd have heard me if I'd been a herd of elephants, Sandburg. What's up with--?" Jim gestured at his lover's dishabille.

Blair felt a large grin spreading itself across his face and his cock--which had gone down a bit with the scare--started to harden again. "Cara sent another story this afternoon."

"Ah." Jim smiled and moved a little closer. He leaned over his lover, one hand automatically tangling in Blair's hair, and began to read the screen.

Blair moved a hand up to cover a tempting ass cheek, beginning a rhythmic squeezing motion that Jim was soon moving into.

"Oh, god," the big man sighed as he scrolled the screen a little faster. "Oh, *God*."

"Which part?" Blair ran his fingers down the seam of Jim's slacks, teasing the sensitive cleft under it.

"Th-the part where M-m-mike is opening Todd w-with his tongue--Blair!" Jim's voice rose on the last word as Blair turned toward Jim and buried his face in the older man's cloth covered crotch, breathing warm, moist air onto the swollen dick that was hidden there.

"Yeah," he sighed against Jim's body, "I liked that part, too." He pulled back from his lover, ran his eyes up and down the large body. "Wanna try it?"

"God, Chief," Jim tilted Blair's face upward, and leaned down to nibble his lips. Blair moaned quietly, then more loudly as a hot tongue stroked across his lips before sliding between them.

Blair returned the kiss for a long moment, then pushed Jim back gently, got to his feet and locked the door. "Don't want any surprise visitors this time," he said as he peeled his shirt off. He looked at Jim expectantly, smiled when the older man figured it out and unbuttoned his own. He sighed in delight when the broad, muscular chest was revealed, complete with two tiny, hard buds that were crying for his tongue's touch. Blair latched on to one with his mouth, laving, sucking, kissing. He nipped at each bud, then swirled his tongue around them, soothing the sting. Hard suckling elicited low growls from Jim, and Blair smiled against the heated flesh as the hard nipples swelled under his tongue. He moved downward, nipping and kissing, pressing wet kisses to the exposed flesh. Jim leaned back against his desk, legs spread to help balance him.

"Take your pants off, Jim," Blair ordered as he stroked himself through his jeans. 

"Only if you do, too. I'm not gonna be the only one naked at this party," the older man muttered. He stripped the clothes off.

"In time, lover. Turn around, yeah, like that...spread your legs a little."

Jim groaned low in his throat when he realized what Blair was going to do. A gentle finger traced its way across his ass cheeks 'til it reached his cleft, then two warm hands were spreading him, opening him to Blair's view. He shivered at the feeling of exposure, then sucked his breath in when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide down his crack.

Blair moaned low in his throat as he tasted Jim. Earthy, musky, delightful. He spread him wider, angled himself a little, then dove in. He circled the puckered little hole with his tongue, then backed away to press a gentle sucking kiss directly on the little rose, shivering as Jim's growls penetrated his lust-induced fog. He licked the edges of the asshole, then slipped the tip of his tongue inside, pressing gently against the tight muscle. Beneath his hands Jim stiffened for a moment, then the big body relaxed. Blair felt a counter-pressure against his tongue and realized that Jim was forcing his muscles to relax. He slipped his tongue in a teeny bit further, pointing it, stabbing with it. One arm snaked under Jim and he began stroking the hard, weeping cock in time with his tongue-fucking. He felt the shudders beginning to rack Jim's body, tell-tale whimpers emerging from the man. He waited until he felt the balls against his hand tighten before sweeping his tongue across the hot little hole, then plunging it in. Jim gave a short scream before shoving something into his mouth to stifle it. Blair tongue-fucked Jim again until the older man was totally spent.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph...I think I'm dead."

"Don't be too dead, man. I've got a serious problem here to take care of."

Jim turned his head, surveyed his lover. A wet spot had formed on his jeans, and there was a large erection throbbing behind it. The larger man turned his body around and dropped to his knees, pulling Blair's jeans down as he went. He nuzzled around the swollen cock, licked across the weeping crown. Blair groaned deep in his throat. "Turn back around," he commanded hoarsely. "I want to fuck you." 

Jim shuddered at the blatant lust in that voice. He turned around, braced against the desk and spread his legs. Blair ran one hand across the firm ass, caressing it; the other hand was busy spreading Jim's own cum on his engorged cock. He smiled to see the loosened hole winking slightly at him, then slid a moistened finger in, quickly adding a second when Jim pushed back against him.

"Do it," his lover moaned. "Fuck me, Blair. I need to feel you in me."

Blair didn't respond with words; instead he moved himself up behind Jim, pulling the taller man out, adjusting him a little. It was a little harder to penetrate Jim at this angle, but it was worth it. He pressed his cock against Jim's entrance and felt the welcoming warmth envelop him as he pushed in.

Jim pushed against him to bring him in quickly, and Blair realized that the rimming and hand job had only increased his lover's appetite. He pulled back and slammed into the larger man, knowing he could, and wanting to. It was a rough, hard rhythm; Blair was using Jim hard and fast, Jim was pushing him for more. He stroked his own cock, moaning when Blair raised his hands to pinch nipples that were swollen and sensitive.

Blair pressed himself harder against the big body, felt his own body beginning to spiral toward release. He pinched hard at Jim's nipple, felt the answer in the tightening of internal muscles.

"Wanna play like that, huh?" Blair panted, pulling again on a tight bud.

"Give it to me, baby. Drive your dick into me hard...ram me, Blair...give it to me..." Jim thrust backward, impaling himself on his lover, thrust forward into his own hand, working himself.

"I'll give it to you, all right, uh," Blair grunted as Jim tightened his muscles again. "Keep that up and I'm gonna c-cum..."

"That's the idea, oh! shit, yeah, baby, like that..." Jim moaned as Blair thrust in hard and fast, pulling him hard against him. "Oh, man," he moaned again, as Blair's cock hardened further within him. "Cum in me, baby...come on..."

"You...first," Blair panted as he raised his head. He bit at Jim's deltoids, scoring the skin with his teeth. A soft/rough tongue lapped at the bite, then teeth bit again. Jim grunted once more, pushed himself backward and came into his own hand.

Blair felt Jim's body tighten around him, clamping down on him, drawing the hot cream from his body. He pulled Jim close to him, thrust hard once more, then released his seed deep inside his lover in long, hot spurts.

They remained like that for several long minutes, still joined, leaning against Blair's desk, while they recovered their breath. Eventually they pulled apart, legs shaky, breath still coming in little pants.

"Man, I hope she sends some more stories your way...soon," Jim remarked as soon as he was able.

"I don't know man...this could prove to be fatal, eventually."

"Chief, there are far worse ways to go than fucking ourselves to death."

"Good point," Blair grinned. "I'll be sure to send her an email that we liked the story."

"Liked it," Jim replied faintly, before rolling his eyes, then set about getting dressed. Talk about understatement!

~finis~


End file.
